


In the Dark

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [64]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blindness, Chronic Nightmares, Comfort/Angst, Nightmares, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Title is based of a song by Flyleaf, go listen to it!The Host has one of his nightmares and Dr. Iplier calms him down.





	In the Dark

_He couldn’t see. Everything was black, all that lay before him was an endless abyss of_ nothing _. All he could hear was his own blood pounding in his skull – not even the sound of his own stumbling footsteps could reach him. It was so_ dark _, why was it so dark?! Why couldn’t he_ see?!

 _He tried to call out to someone, to_ anyone _, to escape the Hell he was surrounded in, but he couldn’t move his lips. When he reached one frantic, terrified hand up, all he found was skin. His lips weren’t there, his mouth gone, seamlessly healed over as if it had never existed at all._

 _Tears began to make their way down his face – hot, terrified tears that burned his skin as he stumbled his way through the dark. He attempted to scream, to make noise, to_ beg _for help but he didn’t know if he was doing_ anything _, he couldn’t_ hear _and it was so, so_ dark _._

_Something ran into him from behind and he staggered, trying to keep his balance. He whirled around, and once again he was hit from behind. Suddenly he felt surrounded on all sides, drowning in a crowd of people he couldn’t possibly have known was coming. He was bounced between bodies, constantly being jostled and kept off-balance. He could feel his fear rising in his throat like bile, burning and making him choke, his hands fisted in his hair._

_Something knocked into him again, particularly hard, and this time he couldn’t keep his balance. He crashed to the floor, his forehead connecting with the ground, and he saw an explosion of stars before everything went black._

* * *

The Host bolted upright in bed, screaming and covered in a cold sweat. Panic instantly flooded through him, adrenaline pounding his blood in his ears, when he realized he _still couldn’t see_. His hands flew up to his face, tearing at his bandages as he kicked at the blankets, pressing himself against the headboard.

“Nng…Host? Wha-wha’s wrong?” The covers shifted and Dr. Iplier’s sleepy, slurred voice emerged. The Host tensed, his breathing coming in rapid, gasping sobs, his bandages in tatters, and he just shook his head. Dr. Iplier shifted more, and the Host felt his warm arms wrap around him. His voice was a soothing whisper. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m right here. Talk to me, please.”

The Host swallowed thickly, his voice ragged and raspy. “The Host – it’s nothing. J-just a nightmare.”

Dr. Iplier hummed, pressing up against him and gently guiding his hands from his ruined bandages and bared sockets. “Another one?” The Host just nodded, and Dr. Iplier sighed. “Some nightmare if it’s got you this freaked. You wanna talk about it? You don’t have to tell me. But it might help.”

The Host gave a full-body shudder, his hands clenching unconsciously into fists in Dr. Iplier’s hold. “I-it was dark, and the Host couldn’t _see_ and he couldn’t _hear_ a-a-and when he tried to speak his mouth was _gone_ and then there were people and they were shoving him and _the Host still can’t see!_ ”

He burst into a fresh wave of sobs, bowing his head as his fists jerked in Dr. Iplier’s iron grip. Dr. Iplier made a distressed noise, pulling him closer so that the Host was sobbing into his chest, his chin resting atop his head and one arm wrapped around him, the Host’s wrists still held tightly in his other hand. “Oh God, shh, it’s okay, it’s over.” He paused, simply soothing the Host gently, and when he spoke again his voice broke. “I would give _anything_ to restore your sight. I _hate_ seeing you in such _pain_ because it feels like it’s _mine_ , too. But that’s the one thing I _can’t_ fix. The one thing I can’t heal.”

“It is not Dr. Iplier’s fault,” The Host murmured, slumping in his hold. He was finally beginning to calm as exhaustion crashed over him, combined with Dr. Iplier’s comforting warmth and the soothing pulse of his heartbeat thrumming against his ear. “The Host has long-since made his peace with what has happened to him. Dr. Iplier should do the same.”

Dr. Iplier pressed a kiss to his hair, running a hand brought it. “I know.” At last, he let go of the Host’s wrists, and the blind ego promptly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back down into the sheets and burrowing beneath them, his ear still pressed to his heart. Dr. Iplier sighed, continuing to card his fingers through the Host’s hair. “Go back to sleep, Host.” He buried his face in his hair, and the Host felt him smile. “I’ll fight off any more nightmares. I promise.”

The Host just laughed, shifting closer still. Dr. Iplier’s heartbeat was a constant, lulling sensation, and he hummed softly, completely content. He allowed himself to drift back off to sleep, Dr. Iplier curled protectively around him.

The rest of the night passed dreamlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Good, pure bois. I love the Host far too much. Anyway, Wednesday is a pretty short story about the resident androids, it may be short but it's dorky and cute! (As a heads up, there is going to be a LOT of android fluff this month, like three more stories about them). Alright, I'm done. See ya then!
> 
> You can chat with me here! doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
